


流照【德幸】

by D_______Alex



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_______Alex/pseuds/D_______Alex
Summary: 德幸ooc，雷文，小学生文笔也不知道写没写出我想要的感觉将就看吧
Relationships: Tokugawa Kazuya/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 2





	流照【德幸】

五点的闹钟响了一声，德川就睁开了眼睛，从怀里的人手里将自己的胳膊抽了出来，精准地按掉闹钟，抬手揉了揉鼻梁努力让自己清醒过来，有些急切地转过头来盯着面前柔软的紫色发丝愣神。怀里的人呼吸变得有些乱，是听到闹钟以后试图将自己弄醒的样子，好看的眉眼皱在一起，脑袋往枕头里沉了沉，眼睫毛颤颤巍巍抖个不停，时不时从喉咙里挤出几声微不可查的叹息。

对德川来说这也许是最近这段时间里他最后可以这样近距离看着幸村的时刻，所以他会非常耐心等着幸村缓过这几分钟的挣扎，眼睛贪婪地粘在还闭着眼睛的人身上，看着他肩膀上自己留下的牙印和狠狠吮吸过的痕迹，也只有这里被他允许留下痕迹。其实这样也已经很满足了，德川只要偶尔想到白日里幸村温和又疏离的表象下，被日本队服覆盖的是自己留下的狠狠占有过这个人的痕迹，这样不可告人的事情是属于自己和幸村的，只属于自己和幸村的，就能得到片刻的安慰了。

德川至今都觉得自己会跟一个人陷入单纯的肉体关系是一件不可思议的事情，这完全打破了他以结婚为前提去跟对方交往的原则，尤其是这个对方是幸村精市。切原赤也第一次拉住自己的时候，他就顺着余光瞥见了幸村，当他边走远边听着切原在身后说着什么似曾相识的，他意识到幸村这个人也许会跟自己产生一些交集。德川一直以为他跟幸村的这些交集是作为对手，作为队友，作为训练伙伴的交集，毕竟幸村的强悍水平他也有所耳闻，德川总觉得自己跟他对上是迟早的事。

让他没想到的是，当他第一次跟幸村在私下接触的时候，二人发生的不是球场上霸道凌厉的交锋，而是体液交换的肢体缠绕。他当然知道幸村不是一个会放纵自己的人，对于他在训练上的刻苦程度了然于心，更佩服幸村死里逃生还能站在球场上全力以赴，这样一个人，无论如何也不会是一个轻易对着不熟悉且不适宜的对象流露欲望。然而对于幸村突如其来的暧昧邀请，德川在震惊和不解中却又轻而易举地顺着幸村的动作领导了主动权，在诧异于他在自己面前几乎褪下了白日里用温和也藏不住的尖锐傲气的时候，自己已经埋在幸村的身体里搅乱他的呼吸和音调，让这个本来就好看得完美无瑕的人染上了一层艳色。第一次就这样发生在德川照常在深夜训练后去浴室洗澡时，在幸村被热水浸泡到泛红的身体带着热气靠过来的时候，对着他肌肉线条饱满又匀称的暖白身躯第一次留下了自己的印记。

在这以后，这样的关系就成了二人心照不宣的秘密。这样的机会并不常有，但是每次都在一些出其不意又惊险刺激的地方。幸村曾在众人聚集在一起的场合，对着德川在鬼和入江面前提过自己花坛里的新品种，眼波流转间释放出的占有欲和话里有话的信息被德川顺利接收，于是当天夜里，在某个监控看不到的地方，二人在花团锦簇中放肆地抚摸彼此，激烈的动作中二人的四肢都恨不得打结缠绕起来就这么裹成一团不再分开。

又或者是球场边被建筑物挡住监控的地方，二人将就着泡在汗津津的运动服里，用彼此的气息将自己埋住，呼吸间都是对方，球场被射灯照得越亮就衬得二人交缠的角落越阴暗，一切喘息喟叹和肉体碰撞的声音都被夜色和入江的萨克斯声音一起盖住，也只有这时候幸村会放纵自己从紧紧咬住的牙关里漏出两声模糊的低吟，模糊到德川一直冷静清醒的脑子也跟着迷蒙了起来，视线下不分明的幸村晃得他心里那个在现实和二人的放纵间的界限也像晕入水中的颜料，游荡着融化扩散开，有什么东西在那一瞬间就变了。

两个人平日里的交集几乎没有，德川独来独往惯了，平日里也就是跟室友们在一起训练的时间多一点，偶尔去找小越前对练几场，而幸村这边总是立海的中心，作为初中生里的最强者之一，在他温和表象的吸引下，他的身边总是不缺或近或远的同伴们的围绕。白日里二人也会有共处一室的时候，在有其他人同在的场合，或是偶尔不经意间只有二人的擦肩而过。每到这种时候德川都像个鸵鸟一样以为自己不去看幸村就感受不到自己内心陌生的悸动感，固执地控制着几乎不受控制转向幸村所在方向的脑袋，一边怕自己的视线会太过明目张胆，一边又怕自己就这么陷进那一团浓烈的紫色里再也拔不出来。

德川总是试图将二人的关系就控制在肉体上，他想这应该是幸村想要的状态，所以他在夜晚也是满心的压抑克制，在幸村出现在自己面前，触碰到自己的身体时也努力不去想这个人带来的除了性以外的含义。只是十六岁的少年再怎么成熟和隐忍，也总有破功的时候，当幸村颤抖着在自己怀里发出模糊不清的咕哝声时，德川会想这样的失控里有几分是超脱于肉体之外的，会有些坐立难安似的想去确认和分辨揉杂在湿热的喘息里的交缠到底是什么情绪。他会低下头在幸村耳边呢喃般叫着“幸村君”，那是带着少年人初尝喜爱滋味的郑重与酸涩的混合体的模糊语调，看着他达到云端时舒展又紧绷的肢体表达和面部表情，陪着他一起平复激烈到伴随着心脏快要跳出胸腔的喘息，在抽离之前用裹着自己也不想明白的情绪的嗓音溢出一句“晚安”，看着紫发少年清理干净自己就道别离去的身影时默默咽下心头泛上的空荡和酸涩感。

时间过得很快，却快不过德川心中对幸村的情感如藤蔓般肆意蔓延的势头，沦陷进去之后就是左顾右盼的张望，是努力自然而然流出的不敢明目张胆表达出的那一点偏爱，偏到试图去他的饭里加蛋白粉的难堪又赤诚的喜欢。在意识到这样看起来让幸村显得为难的关注以后，他像是被惊吓到的乌龟一样马上缩回了自己的壳里去，慌乱到丝毫没有察觉到也许幸村是真的像大部分人一样只是单纯的不认为在饭里加蛋白粉是什么能接受的口味。还要怎么掩饰这样的失误呢，德川只有对着同样作为强者的小越前疯狂地释放作为学长和前辈的关怀备至，以掩盖自己对幸村那一点任谁都没察觉到的带着不纯粹的欣赏交织着喜欢与宠溺的失控与失误举动。

白天与夜晚，冷淡的招呼与放肆的尽欢，情绪与隐忍的来回拉扯，温和又疏离的那句“德川学长”和在变了音调的暧昧喘息中尾音带颤抖的那句“德川学长”，礼貌又生疏到避免任何肢体交流的客气和颤抖着侵犯与被侵犯的无礼，德川在这样界限分明又模糊不清的交接中感觉自己像是在来回踱步原地打转般地上演着无数纠结又死板的情节给自己一个人观看。他有时候想对着幸村要个答案，却在脱口而出的瞬间发现自己一片茫然连问题是什么都不知道。问什么，能问什么，又该问什么，德川不知道怎么办也不知道怎么想，只好做一些自己都觉得看不惯又不耐烦的自我欺骗行为，想着要不是自己特殊，他怎么会靠近自己呢？然后继续在自己的龟壳里茫然地追着自己拉扯的纠结团团转。

有时候德川会纵容自己释放一点点他内心叫嚣着对幸村的关怀，在他不注意的时候递过去的水杯，训练后出现在休息区的柔软毛巾，或是深夜里一切激流归于平缓后盖在幸村肩上的比他自己大出一圈的外套。这种时候只要幸村察觉到了都会说一句谢谢德川学长，然后眉眼间染上好看的弧度，带着慵懒的浅笑，德川仿佛觉得自己看到了幸村灵魂舒展的错觉。这样的自我放纵来源于他对自己也许可以对这样的关系释然的错觉，那是对这段关系会在u17结束后就被画下句点的肯定，是对这一切归于平静后二人再无关联的预见，所以德川在这些时候都会像是有一部分自己被抽离了身体，在一旁俯视着自己的放纵，是自己的喜欢与厌恶，宠爱和疲倦，对上幸村对待自己的那些随意又刻意，任性又有理，交织着点亮又熄灭的每一个瞬间，每一种情绪，德川都能品味出只属于自己的无可奈何。德川想，既然一切都会结束，只是放纵这么一点点，在这样克制的尺度里，也无伤大雅吧？

然而此刻能拥着幸村在怀里睡到五点这件事是怎么发生的，除了庆幸室友们偶尔因为奇怪的理由夜不归宿，还要多亏了来到澳大利亚以后发生的一切。起初他们还是那样分得清黑夜白昼的古板极端界线的来往方式，此时入夏的澳大利亚空气里带着灼热的海风味道，被激荡着少年梦想和斗志还有荣誉的压力氛围搞得二人时常滚到一起，用再熟悉不过的方式慰藉彼此为彼此解压。比赛一场接着一场慌慌张张被时间推着走，兵荒马乱的训练和比赛的交替往复让大家都快喘不过气来，也只有偶尔在训练后的深夜二人才有机会借着夜色的掩护在对方身上制造出快慰的浪潮。德川在这样滚动着的时间里也将那一腔的纠结情绪熬成了绵长的泛着苦涩的隐忍克制，编织进了他孤高又温柔的灵魂里。

是那场双打让一切都不一样了起来，德川后来想起当时的场景都觉得有些无地自容，自己在幸村被剥夺了五感时几近失控的表现怎么看都像是藏不住的关切情绪，自己当时那几乎脱口而出的“有我在你身边竟然也会……”跟写在脸上也没什么差别，在幸村站在身前回头似有深意又探寻不清的“德川学长，给你添麻烦了”的话音里只摸到了属于球场上的神之子的凌厉霸道，其他的像是沉入浑水中的泥沙，想细细回味也无从找起了。他此刻竟有些庆幸平等院当时在场边一通仁义来仁义去的解读，他想仁义征服世界的确是自己的道理，但是他从来没想过征服幸村，那不是他能也不是他舍得去征服的。

他也庆幸还好在对自己够狠这件事上他跟幸村高度相似，也庆幸他们两个在某些方面的确是像到复制粘贴般才能达到心意相通那般的默契十足，他当然也想过是否那些夜晚的缠绕交欢也发挥了作用，才让他们轻而易举孕育出了能力上可以共鸣的第六感。德川还是有些遗憾，他遗憾这第六感止步在能力的边界，让他不能用这样的默契去探究幸村用温和的疏离包裹起的内心，去探寻他对自己若有似无的每一份多于性事上纠缠的附加，那到底是错觉，还是真实存在的线索，德川依旧不愿意去想，也依旧固执的认为自己没有立场去想。

只是在那场比赛以后，幸村主动模糊了黑夜与白天的边界，就像他执着画笔的手那样温柔又有力地涂抹开了情绪作为颜料，黑白之间有了那么一丝模糊含混的灰色地带，是幸村开始主动靠近，主动邀约，主动与自己一起训练，从一种共同大汗淋漓地场合延伸到了另一种共同大汗淋漓的场合，幸村与日俱增的孩子气和埋藏在里面的占有欲就像是打翻的香水瓶，即使手忙脚乱想要收拾也无法捂住徐徐扩散愈发浓烈的气息。

同伴们一句“德川又去给初中生当哥哥了”这样的调笑会让德川的内心几乎掀起风浪，不一样的，他想，他对幸村是不一样的。如今每天最雀跃的时刻大概就是看着幸村在自己看来几乎是肉眼可见的改变来到自己面前，笑得比往常二人相处时真挚得多，偶尔德川觉得他甚至能在幸村眼里看到光亮，那样阴郁善感的人格里也能散发出那样明亮的色彩，一瞬间就能照亮德川的心。借着这样的光明对阴暗的吞噬，德川却还是能抓住那依旧不确定的繁杂与拉扯的情绪，一边是看似有了希望的念想，一边是被光彩衬托得更阴暗晦涩的敏感难缠的情感。德川就这么承受着这两股力量交杂着又抗拒着彼此，尖锐的交锋每一下都刺在德川的心口，被他妥帖地藏起，再神色如常地面对幸村。

只是在夜晚的翻滚里，德川能确信幸村的确是不一样了，幸村完美精致又孤高疏离的壳子像是被掀开一角，竟被他窥到了些许娇憨的神色，在那些疯狂的像是梦境一般的狂喜里他听到的每一句“德川学长”似乎都染上了温度，那是来自幸村带给自己的光亮的余温，把苦涩钝痛的灵魂熨贴得平静下来，让自己等待更多来自幸村的信号的焦躁不耐就这么随着幸村的缓缓失控被安抚。然而这样的安抚过后留下的是更多的空荡和泛酸，幸村能给的失控只有那么多，恰好不够德川确定他对自己的情绪与自己对他是对等的。德川甚至揣测到也许幸村的失控只是因为与亦师亦友的学长做这种事带着背德的刺激。这样的揣测让德川开始悸动的心又冷了下来，想要上前一步的心情又生了退意，继续原地打转着躲闪着自己的冲动，拉扯着自己的情绪。

幸村完全康复了的好消息传来时，他正忙着准备比赛，日程满到针都插不进去的幸村在结束了跟德川的对练以后才得到的消息，德川只在旁人口中得知就在心里雀跃得跳了起来，然而表面上还是冷淡的样子说着那真是恭喜幸村君了，可心里只想去看到他，确认他，将他搂在怀里，让他的眼泪砸在自己身上，而不是冰冷的地面。德川知道自己没立场去做这些，陪他度过漫长病痛煎熬的是他的发小和队友们，连毛利论起资格都应该排在自己前面，所以那些为幸村倾翻的欢快喜悦又被他自己咽进肚子里默默消解着，只要能在学长的位置看着他在球场上痛快地挥洒汗水，见证他做那个骄傲又终于重获全部健康的凌厉少年凶猛地进攻向全世界证明自己的网球就够了。

再之后的日子都是忙碌混乱到让所有人都恨不得一天有48个小时可以用，比赛越接近尾声，少年们训练起来就更拼命，二人在挑战自己极限这件事上都是狠角色，各自训练的强度都是大多同辈远不能及的，以至于之后这段时间里二人都没什么机会在夜里幽会做一些需要体力的事情，而是累到一沾枕头就沉入梦乡。德川感受着这样的日子依旧不等他的情绪跟上就往前推着他走，他甚至以为他跟幸村除了彬彬有礼中带着敬重和几丝熟悉的关系就不会再有其他绮丽的像是只发生过在梦境里的狂喜了，他觉得某种程度上这样也好，没有刻意告别那种关系的机会反而不会有告别那一刻的痛楚。

在最后一场比赛开始之前的一天，幸村主动跑过来约德川出去，德川有些诧异，以为他这是又有精力跟自己做点什么，但是幸村在自己想岔的一瞬间就开口说他想跟自己谈谈，只是谈谈。德川不知道自己该期待还是该忐忑，只能在心里分摊这些情绪，跟幸村一前一后沉默着往外走着，一直走到海边才停下来。幸村看似是个精致到一点不经心的触碰都会弄脏了他的人，骨子里却是个实打实的不怎么讲究的粗糙少年，随意就在沙滩上坐下，看着夕阳下染上金红色的大海，拍拍身边的沙子示意德川也坐下来。德川顺势坐下，想着伸头缩头都是一刀，哪怕幸村要说的是什么这样的关系该有个了断之类的话，自己也总要给个回应，就直截了当地开口问幸村想要谈什么。

幸村没有回头看他，只看着大海，一如既往悦耳的嗓音讲述的是自己从小学网球的一段又一段心路历程的变化，还有进入立海以后为了胜利的殚精竭虑，病痛带给他的阴郁沉闷，失败带给他的反思与成长，同伴和对手让他感动又感慨的关怀备至，一点一点说下去，语速很快但是带着有些雀跃的跳动。德川默不作声的听着，感受着傍晚在夕阳照耀下愈发冷下来的海风，记起身边的人是个虽然热血却意外怕冷的人，脱下外套披在他身上，听着他笑着说谢谢学长，只嗯了一声让他继续说下去，脑子里却是初见幸村的场景，骄傲挺拔的少年带着上位者的气息站在那群穿着黄色运动服少年中间，眉眼间都是属于常胜者的自信，闯进他身旁安全距离的是他的部员学弟，闯进他眼里的却是这个部员学弟口中的和自己很像的人。也许真的是从那时候开始的也说不定，德川一边听幸村说话一边这么想着。

“果然到了这种时候还是要我来开口吗？”幸村转头看向德川，眼角眉梢带着温和的笑意，却不见那同样熟悉的疏离感。“什么？”德川一下没反应过来，还没有从自己的思绪里完全回到眼前的现实，夕阳还剩一个金边就完全沉入大海，就着暗下去的天光，德川觉得幸村的眼睛里像是有星星，自己的心又借了他的光，跟着亮了起来。幸村继续开口：“什么啊，说了这么多，学长没什么要对我说的吗？”德川就这么愣住，自己能说什么，他想听什么，还没来得及开口，幸村就继续说了下去：“你不说，那就我来说。学长，我喜欢你，真的、真的很喜欢你。”这句语调温柔的话像是烟花一样在德川耳边炸开，一时没反应过来的德川脸上还有些茫然，消化了几秒以后，向来严肃冷冽的少年脸上缓缓融化了那些刻板的神色，被幸村的话语染上了几不可查的欣喜和无边的柔和，隐忍在心中的喜欢瞬间由眼底浮了上来，一时间浓郁得散不开，缓缓身手将身边的少年揽在怀里，有些颤抖地紧紧抱住，深呼吸了几口他身上好闻的气息，确认了这是真实存在于人间的喜悦快乐，而不是一个梦境、一个幻觉。幸村笑着伸手环住德川的后背，声音闷在德川侧颈：“所以学长是我的了，是这样的关系吗？”德川叹了口气，努力找回和自己的声音，确认了自己开口不会露出失控的兴奋，才郑重地开口：“是你的，都是你的。”

海风下属于白日的温度和色彩在随着消失的夕阳离开了，幸村拉着德川的手，有些抱歉地解释自己之所以提起那些过往，是因为自己很早就为德川吸引了心神，然而疾病的阴影悬在空中，像是一只随时会将自己的命运推向深渊的手，在那样的不确定下，他没办法开口拖德川下水，去给予可能会支离破碎下去的自己一个庄重的承诺，他知道一个确定的关系对德而言意味着什么，那不是一个不健康的幸村可以承担起的嘱托。德川这才意识到往日里那些纠结缠绕的时刻，眼前这个人过得并不比自己轻松，他承担的除了感情的蹒跚还有病痛的回忆和隐忧。除了释然和心疼的情绪，德川觉得自己困苦的枷锁被幸村轻而易举地取下，丢进了大海，随着他的病痛和阴郁飘远了。

他想，这下鬼和入江可不能说他是去给初中生当哥哥了。


End file.
